It is well known in the boating industry that fouling of a hull significantly reduces boat performance and economy. It is both time-consuming and expensive to lift a boat from the water to remove barnacles and other foreign matter.
Applicant has conceived the present invention to alleviate the need to remove the boat from the water for the purposes of hull cleaning. In particular, the Applicant has conceived an apparatus that can be used to maintain the hull in a relatively dry condition while the boat is moored in water. It will be appreciated that fouling will be significantly inhibited if the hull can be maintained in a relatively dry state.